Skyrim Adventures
by Numb3r Se7en
Summary: My sister and my MANLY adventures in Skyrim... HURGH!
1. Chapter I

Skyrim Adventures

Chapter I: Yarrgen Flarrgen

Rin and I—Wait… No… I need Nordic font... Hang on… FORGET IT! STUPID WORD! Okay… So, Rin and I were sitting in her nook (writer's studio). She was writing some pointless novel, while I was doing something very important. I was beating up a sand-controlling jerk- face with my rubber fist… It was a game. Anyhoo, I got bored and tossed the DS (Rin's, by the why) at Rin's head. She absorbed the blow. "Rin," I grumbled. "RIN!"

I picked my chair up and threw it at her. She absorbed the blow yet again. "What?" she asked.

"I'm ."

"So find something to do."

I sighed over-dramatically. "Let's go through the portal."

"Only if you say it right."

"Rin."

She looked over at me. I looked as bored as a thousand suns with nothing to do. "Let's go."

We approached the prtl… I mean potal… I mean portal… We approached it and I spun the dial on the side of it and it lit up. "I wonder if this thing still works right." I picked my dog up (Brutus… Okay it's Benny… Baggins) and threw him into the portal.

We listened for the annoying barking. Nothing. "Good," Rin nodded before kicking me through and jumping in.

**A/N: This chapter is really short… Like insanely short… I don't care though… Okay this just seemed like a good place to end it… Apart from it being a page and like an eighth… Bah! I'm half-asleep who cares?**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Crashing down

We passed through the portal. I landed perfectly fine. Rin, however, came crashing through and landed on me. "Rin," I grumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Get off."

"Can do." She stood and helped me up.

"Where are we?"

"How would I know? You spun the dial."

"Good point." I looked around. Trees. Trees. Trees. Horse. City. Trees. "Wait. A horse?"

"And a city."

"Wait." I looked at Rin. "Why do you look so different?"

Rin looked down. "Hmm." She looked around her. She was wearing steel armour, but no helmet.

"You got a battle axe on your back."

She looked at her back. "So I do." She looked at me. "You look the same."

I looked down. I was still wearing my Nerf domination shirt and denim shorts. "I should have put on shoes before coming in here."

"I'm wearing steel plate boots." Rin smiled boastfully.

I shot an ice spike through her shoulder. She screamed in pain. "Huh. I guess we're in Skyrim." I looked over at the horse. It sneezed. I frowned. "Benny." It ran into a tree.

"MY ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM!" Rin screeched. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT! YOU JERK!"

"That's Whiterun by the looks of it." I pointed at the city. "Let's head that way." I jumped on my dog/horse. "Come, Rin! Yah!" I rode off towards Whiterun. Rin collapsed on the hard ground and sobbed. The ice spike shattered. She sobbed harder.

**Rin starts writing here**

_Enraged by her brother's actions, Rin was burning with a lust for vengeance. She sprung to her feet and sped after him like a mighty stallion. James could hear her heavy boots pounding against the earth and glanced over his shoulder. Upon meeting those furious eyes, he squealed like a little girl and urged the Benny-horse to go faster. Unfortunately, the Benny-horse was an idiot. He skidded to a halt, and James went flying through the air. For a brief moment, he was free from the restrains of gravity, but it quickly came back with incredible power, pulling James into the dust._

"_No! Please!" James whimpered, tears streaming down his dirt-smudged face. "Let me off with a warning!"_

_Rin pulled the super fantastic axe off her back and held the blade over James' head. "This is your warning. There are far worse things than death." The axe came down, and an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the land. Blood tainted the earth and the expressionless girl. "Fool."_

**A/N: Okay! I've just decided every chapter will be short m'kay? Good. Well, I'm off to bed. Laters.**


	3. Chapter III

**Haha! Rin (TheSponsor) here, crashing my brother's story! Wanna know why this story is the way it is? He went to the toilet and left the document open, practically inviting me to "edit" it. Due to certain comments, he has requested that I make a return. I shall write this chapter, and he will write the next, no doubt overruling everything I write.**

Skyrim Adventures

Chapter III

Rin pulled her blade from the misshapen figure that was once her brother. Something weighed heavy on her heart. It was not something she was used to feeling. Her blood-coated world had always been this way, so why was it different now? Perhaps this feeling meant she had finally crossed her own distant line. She hadn't even realised that she had any humanity left—that she could feel remorse.

The sturdy Nord turned her face to the sky with a half-hearted smile. Dark clouds were rolling in like a choking smoke. A fearsome storm would be coming to shower down harsh rain, but it would not cleanse the tainted woman's soul.

After a sigh to settle herself, Rin came to a conclusion. "Meh," she shrugged. "He was a chuckle-head anyway." She kicked at James' abused corpse with a heavy boot. "Weren't you, sucker? You were a mother flippin' chuckle-head." She then flipped him the bird like a boss and continued on her way to Whiterun.

The horse that was presently possessed by her imbecilic dog trotted after her. Rin ground to a halt and held out her axe to the scruffy creature's snout. "I will cut you," she warned with a glare, "foo'." Benny blinked his wide eyes for a few moments before he managed to pick up on the badassness in Rin's eyes and retreated. "That's what I thought, you mother flippin' joker."

In an attempt to drown the sorrows that truly did still linger under the surface of her hardened heart, Rin found a grotty tavern and drank until she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. In the morning, the bitter taste would linger in her mouth, and her head would be heavy with memories she couldn't piece together as she tried to figure out how the hell she ended up in the feeding trough in a stable.

**Me: James! I finished it! Needless to say, it's a work of genius, and you must post it forthwith!**

**James: YOU BLOODY KILLED ME! *strangles Rin***

**Me: 3**


	4. Chapter IV

**Me: Hey, everyone! It's James writing today. I read Rin's chapter and got a bit sad, what with me DYING! So, I'm gonna fix that.**

Skyrim Adventures

Chapter IV

Rin was lying on the soft snow, chuckling in her unconscious state. Blood was spilling from her wound as a guard noticed her. He swung her over his shoulder and started to rush to Whiterun.

* * *

><p>I made it to the ciry of Whiterun and approached the gate. "Who goes there?" a man called out from the wall.<p>

"I am… uhhh…" I thought for a second as I looked around for inspiration. "Mogar."

"What business do you have here?"

"The good kind."

The guard frowned. "Leave."

"What? No! I wanna enter the city!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but the only way you're getting in is if-" The gate opened and a woman walked past me. She left the door open, so I just started to walk in. "Hey, don't do that!" I stopped for a second before continuing. "No! Don't come in here!" I entered. "Oh, man."

The buildings were very Nordic and the people, too. A man bumped into me before saying, "Watch where you're going, kid."

"Whatever."

"What was that, milk drinker?"

"I drink apple juice, thank you very much."

The man growled. "How dare you treat me with such disrespect. Do you know who I am?"

"Village idiot?"

"Open the gates!" a young voice ordered from the other side of the walls. "I've got wounded!"

The gate-keeper obliged and let the two in. As the man ran past I saw a glimpse of the woman on his shoulder. I chuckled to myself. "Lol."

**Me: I don't usually condone things like 'lol' or 'legit' but I felt lol was required here.**

**Rin: I guess you're just going to leave a proper explanation to me…**


	5. Chapter V

**James made me draw a picture of us as our characters (including the Benny-horse). He won't stop laughing.**

Skyrim Adventures

Chapter V

Rin struggled to stitch her memories back together. She definitely felt sick; her stomach was churning. However, it didn't feel alcohol-induced. She had been drinking, hadn't she? If not, why was she here, and why did she have such a vivid memory of doing so?

A thought suddenly came upon her. She clapped her hands over her mouth with tears springing to her eyes, shaking from head to toe. James was dead! She had killed her own brother! What kind of monster had she become? Why hadn't it bothered her until now?

"This is like when we used to play Runescape," came a low, buzzing voice. "You always have your own little adventure without me."

Rin managed to look up at the young man she had come to know so well. The tears streamed down her face, and she threw her arms around James. "Jamie!" she squealed. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! How are you alive?"

James shoved her away and brushed himself off. "What are you talking about, you crazy broad?" he grumbled. "You're the one who was injured."

Rin frowned in confusion before looking at her shoulder where she had taken the attack of ice magic. It had been bandaged now, but it still stung. "But then…"

"You passed out," James divulged. "You've been unconscious for hours."

Rin tried to come to grips with reality. It had all been a dream. The blood, the regret, the ridiculously over-dramatic style of writing—it had all been no more than a horrible nightmare.

"So, you're okay?"

"I guess."

"And I didn't start speaking like Moss when he thought he was a bad boy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"And Benny?" James pointed over his shoulder at the horse that followed him everywhere like a white shadow.

Rin beamed from ear to ear, her tears blurring her vision. "So, you carried me all the way to Whiterun?"

James' eyes shifted to the side for a moment. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Why not?"

**Me: There. Not only did I explain your loose ends, I have left no lead-ons. You'll need to think of a whole new plot, bro! Haha!**


End file.
